Emotions
by Amma Lightstairs
Summary: I am Talon's best assassin. I complete all of my missions effectively and professionally, except for when I come face to face with one of Overwatch's best agents: Tracer. She stirs something in me, and I fight hard to force it down. When Talon sends me on my most important mission yet, I was not expecting to see her. I was also not expecting to feel something. To feel emotions.


I stand there, waiting. I feel a phantom breath on my neck, but when I turn around, no one is there. I know someone is coming. To stop me. To _try_ to stop me. My finger is on the trigger of my rifle, but I don't dare bring my eye to the scope. I cannot be nervous now. I must complete the mission Talon set me out to do. Assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta.

I creep along the rafters, the omnic not yet in sight. I sigh. This mission was taking longer than expected. I resist the urge to use my grappling hook and swing closer, but I was warned that agents from Overwatch might be here. I quicken my pace. I'm sprinting now, moving fast along the rooftops. Ah, there he is. I don't have a good shot; not yet. There are too many people in the crowd.

"Hey! This is a restricted area!" I spin to see a guard, pointing his puny gun at me. How quaint. I charge my rifle to full power before pulling the trigger. The bullet enters right above his nose. A perfect shot. The noise, though, was not without notice. Three guards begin migrating towards their fallen comrade. Three shots. Three more bodies lying dead on the floor. I drop down onto a ledge where I have a perfect view of Tekhartha Mondatta's head. I put my eye to the scope, charging my rifle. Eighty percent. Ninety percent. Ninety-nine percent. I feel myself flying through the air before I even could fire the shot. I land, face up, on the roof. Someone lands on top of me, but rolls off before I could be trapped. I spring up, pointing my rifle at where they stood. Wait. No one was there. I try to spin around, but my gun is knocked out of my hands and my hands were being held behind me.

"Trying to crash another party, love?" A soft, recognizable voice sounds in my ear. I pull my hands out of their grip and spin. It was a girl. One I knew. Her brown hair stuck up everywhere, and her brown eyes looked playful behind her goggles.

"Tracer." I mutter. The only known agent of Overwatch who has ever stopped me from completing one of my missions. I _would_ defeat her this time. I had to. I drop to the ground, kicking her legs out from under her. She looked shocked. Good. Her hands hit the ground before her head did, and she handsprung out of the way. At least it gave me time to grab my rifle. Before I could lift it, Tracer has her twin pistols pointed at my head. She leans her head to the side.

"Escort Tekhartha Mondatta out of here." She says into her jacket. I strain to hear the muffled response. "Now!" she shouts, her big brown eyes burning with passion. Emotion. Something I have long forgotten how to feel. She turns her gaze back to me as I quickly glance over towards the omnic. He is being ushered out. I bare my teeth at Tracer, and she responds with a playful grin. The nerve. "You ready to leave now, love?" I wish she would stop calling me that. It stirs something in me I don't know how to control. To be an assassin, I must control myself.

"Pas encore." I sneer in my native language. She frowns as I pull my gun of the ground and fire. A flash of blue and she is at my side. That infernal teleporting skill of hers. She wraps her legs around my waist and back handsprings, flipping me over, my face in the roof. It smells like tar and metal. I feel her sit on my back, forcing me to stay down. She pushes one of her pistols against my head.

"You sure?" she whispers. I know when I'm defeated. But I also know I cannot return to Talon without this mission completed. I'd rather die than know what they'd do when they found out.

"Shoot." I spit pieces of roof out of my mouth. I feel the gun lifted away and a bit of her weight moves off of me as she flips me around so I can see her face.

"Now why would I do that?" Her eyebrows are scrunched in confusion. I feel something strange in my chest. "I wouldn't shoot someone who is defenseless on the ground. What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"If you're trying to show me mercy, save it for someone who wants it. You've already destroyed my mission. If I go back now, I wont last anyway. Tire, chérie." I imitate her way of speaking. I close my eyes and prepare for a bullet to enter my skull. But nothing happens. Her weight leaves my body. I open my eyes and see her standing up.

"I could never shoot someone as beautiful as you, love." A bit of color paints her cheeks. I feel something in my chest yet again, stronger this time. What is this feeling? "If you're truly that nervous about going back to Talon, why not come with me?" She holds out her hand for me to take. I reach my hand up and the warmth of hers collides with mine, and I feel something I haven't in a while. Emotion.

"Je pense que je peux vous aimer." I whisper, mostly to myself.

"What was that, love?" she says as she helps me up.

"I can feel." I answer in awe. "Merci."

 **A/N: First Overwatch fanfic! It's kind of an alternate ending to the animated short Alive. It's not my best work, but I had an idea and I really wanted to write it out. I changed a few things, like Talon, but ya know. FOR WIDOWTRACER!**

 ** _Translations: (Thanks to K-playground for better french than google!)_**

 _Pas encore: not yet_

 _Tire chérie: shoot, love_

 _Je pense que je peux vous aimer: I think I could love you_

 _Merci: thank you_


End file.
